Book-Porting (Eragon)
by PurpleFreak43099
Summary: Two girls get sucked into the book Eragon. They need to find their way out without changing the story. Will they escape?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: A New Beginning

I walked into the front doors of the high school. Great, I thought. New school. New teachers. New people to make fun of me. The High School looked pretty nice. Big, I though. And clean. My last school was not pleasant with cleanliness.

I go though the doors to the office and sit down in the waiting chair. I look around and spot a computer. I glance out the office window and see nobody coming. I get up slowly and walk over to the desk. I lean over to see through the window again. Still no sign of anybody. I look back to the computer and see that the screen is black.

I look around and see a shelf that slides in and out underneath the desk. I sit down and pull it out. Theres the keyboard and the mouse. I give the mouse a little shake and a blue screen pops up on the screen with a sign in box. The user-name is already filled in. JthornsenSLHS. I sit back and think. If I'm going to hack into this computer, I'm going to need the secretary's password.

I sit there thinking when a girl walks in. She has long, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looks a little taller than me and seems more of the athletic type. She looks at me and stares. I scramble out of the seat. "Hi." I say. She doesn't seem to notice I said anything. "Um... hello?" I ask.

"Sorry. I just didn't think that Ms. Thornsen was replaced last year. And I didn't think that the replacement would be so young." She said. She was clutching a book in her hand.

"Oh, I'm not the secretary. I think Ms. Thornsen is still here." I said. I walked back to the seat I was sitting at before. I sat down and looked up to the girl. "What book is that?" I ask.

"Oh," she said. She glanced down at her book. "Just a fiction novel, Eragon. What were you doing in the secretary's chair?"

"Oh, um... I was just, you know... um, a-admiring her computer." Glancing over, I quickly stated, "It's an Alienware X51 desktop. They're pretty rare around here."

"Uh huh," She says, rolling her eyes. "By the way, the password's jennifer. Just in case you wanted to know."

I look straight at her and she winks. She starts walking out the door. "Wait!" I yell. She looks back to me. "Sorry, I just never got your name."

She smiles. "Gwen. My name is Gwen."

I smile back. "Nice to meet you Gwen. My name is Julia."

"Hi, Julia." She glanced at the clock. "Oh my God. I'm so late for my studying in homeroom." She looked over at me. "Need some help with your classes?"

"I haven't even got them yet." I say. "I came in here to get them."

"Oh, well if you ever have any trouble in the future with your classes, just come and find me." Gwen said.

I thank her and she heads out the door. Now, you know who I am. My name is Julia and I just moved to Spring Lake this year. I'm in my sophomore year of High School and I had just met my first friend. I make others, but they don't show up in this story much. Oh, and another thing, things are about to get really strange for Gwen and I. All thanks to a rock that I found earlier while walking to school.

I walked down the school hallway. The secretary came in just as Gwen left. She handed me my schedule which also had my locker and the combination. Great. I thought, Combinations. I do not have a good experience with combination locks. In fifth grade, I got a lock to put on my locker from the school. Around the middle of the year, I accidentally put the lock on backwards. Lets just say that the school was not happy with the results.

I find my locker and get the lock open on the first try. Don't get cocky Julia, You still need to memorize it. I open the locker and hull my backpack that I've been lugging around. I finally let my shoulders relax. 20 minutes of continuous stress on my shoulders is not good. I look down at my schedule:

D. VanDike, Julia

10th Grade

Locker: 771

Combination: 12, 0, 32

First Trimester:

1st hour Mr. Jones Science Room 4

2nd hour Mrs. Peterson Math Room 7

3rd hour Mrs. Jill English Room 20

(Lunch)

4th hour Mr. Lang Social Studies Room 9

5th hour Mrs. Taylor Computer Tech. Room 16

6th hour Mr. Truskowski Band Band Room

_Thank God_. I think. _They let me into band_. I grab the books out of my bag for science and hurry to room 4 for science.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Sucked In

After Science was over, I walked back to my locker to grab my math stuff. I look at the clock and see that I only have 1 minute to get to the class. I slam my locker shut and sprint down the hallway. Just as I see the number marking the entrance to the room, the bell rings. I take the last few strides and run through the door. Everybody is sitting down and when I come in, and they stare at me like a group of robots.

I look over to the teachers desk saw a young looking lady was sitting there. She looked up at me. "Hello," I say to her. "I'm Julia. I'm new here." I look around the class. All the girls were ignoring me but the boys were staring at me and smiling.

"Yes, Julia. Please take a seat at the chair on the far right wall," She says. I walk over to my new seat and see that a girl with short blond hair was sitting right next to me. She had her nose in a book. She didn't have seemed to notice my arrival.

"Okay, class. Today we will be starting a new chapter. Please open your books to page 221 and start reading on triangles." Mrs. Peterson said. I flipped open my book and found the page, then skimmed the first few lines. Everything looked old and boring to me. I had already studied triangles last year at my other school.

Mrs. Peterson looked over to me and walked over. "Julia, why haven't you started reading?" She asked. The whole class looked at me again.

"See, Mrs. Peterson, I have already studied triangles." I said to her.

"Oh, well please follow along anyways. This isn't study skills or anything." She said. She turned around and saw the girl with the book. She hasn't put it down yet. "Ms. Brown, would you kindly give that book to me so that you may stay on task?" Mrs. Peterson asked her.

The girl looked up from her book. "Of course, Mrs. Peterson. My apologies." She said. She slid her bookmark back into place and handed the book to Mrs. Peterson.

"Thank you Ms. Brown." She said walking back to her desk. I glanced at the book as she passed. Eragon. I look back over at the girl.

"Piss." I wisper. She looks up at me.

"What?" She wispers back.

"Is that book goos?" I ask looking at the teachers desk.

She glanced back. "Yes. Have you read it before?" She asked me.

"Yes." answered. "Hey out of curiosity, are you friends with Gwen?" I ask.

"Girls please leave the talking in the halls after the class is done please." Mrs. Peterson said. The class snickered and glanced our way. We both started reading.

Once class was over, I caught the girl on the way ouy.

"Hey." I said, "I never caught your name."

"Sophie. Sophie Brown." She replied. "And yours?"

"Julia Baraclough." I replied.

We walked to our lockers togeather and talked aout different books. Aparently, she's really into dragons. I asked what her favorite book was about dragons, when she stopped.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I left my book in the classroom." She said turning away. She ran back. I shrugged and kept going. I looked at my schedule. English.

_Great. Just great, _I thought. English was my worst sucject. I opened my locker and grabbed my books. I twisted the lock and ran to English. Mrs. Jill was sitting at her desk. There wasn't anyone else in the room.

"Ecscuse me, but I'm new here and I need a seat." I said. The teacher looked up and smiled.

"Of course. Let's see." She said pulling out a map of the room. "The seat next to Gwen Huizenga is open. Why don't you sit there.

I looked behind me and stared at the girl I had only meet a couple of hours ago look up at me and smile.

"Hey Julia!" She said.

"Hey Gwen!" I say back.

"Well it looks like you two alredy know each other, so I'll leave it at that." Mrs. Jill said. "Just no talking during class. Okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Jill." We said in unison. We glanced at each other and giggled.

"Alright." Mrs. Jill said, sitting back down at her desk.

"Hey, what part are you at in the book?" I ask Gwen.

"Eragon just stopped talking with Mutaugh after being examined by The Twins." She aswered openning the book back up.

"Hey..." I started to say, but the bell staopped me short. Everybody in the class started getting there books out to read.

"You will not be needing your books out right now because we are not going to read for ten minutes today." Mrs. Jill said getting up from her desk. The whole class cheered. Everyone except Gwen.

"Dang it! I really wanted to read today!" She exclaimed. She shut her book and put it in the top corner of her desk.

"Well good for you Gwen becasue instead of reading ten minutes, we will be speanding the whole class reading in the librarey. Now the class reacted oppisite. Gwen cheered and everyone else groaned. I looked over to Gwen and it looked like the best thing in the world just came knocking on her doorstep. Personally, I don't give a crap. English is English. No matter what.

The class begun to walk out the door, so I got up and followed suit.

"Hey Julia! Wait up!" Gwen yelled behind me. I grimced. I really don't like drawing attention to myself.

Gwen caught up to me and we started walking down the hall to the librarey. Se started reading and walking at the smae time and she almost ran into a wall before turning the corner at the last second.

As we were waling into the librarey, Gwen shut her book and took of before I could ask where she was going. I went a little slower, admiring the books.

I caught up with her ats she sat down at a table in the way back corner of the librarey. I pulled out a chair and sat down. I shifted around a little bit trying to get comfortable, but there was this lump on my butt. Then I relisied, I forgot the rock.

I stood up and pulled te rock out of my pats and setit on the table as I sat ack down. Gwen loooked up rom her book at the clank of the rock on the table.

"What s that?" She asked.

"A rock." I said.

"I know that, but why did you bring it?" She asked.

"See, I found it this morning when I was walking to school. I walking along when suddenly, my fell upon this rock. I wondn't have picked it up if it was an ordinarry rock, but as you can see, it has the ressemblence of a dragon. And to add more effect," I said glancing around. I leaned closer, "Once I picked it up, I started glowing." I wispered.

"Glowing?" Gwen wispered with dought.

"Yes, it started making a greenish light." I answered.

"Okay, whatever." She said going back to her book.

I picked up the rock and started watching it. I slid it between my fingers. It slipped and bounced on the table. I reached for it but before I culd, it landed on Gwen's book.

"Hey!" Gwen said. But she didn't get any further because the stone started glowing again, but brighter. Both of out hands were touching the book and suddenly, my vision went white.

Next thing I know, I'm surronded by a whole bunch of people and I'm wearing a grayish brown dress with a dagger starpped at my waist. Gwen's standing next to me. The crowd is silent so I look around. The first thing my eyes find I gasp, pulling Gwen to look. She looks around and gasps too. For infront of us is a giganitic blue beast with a boy riding on it's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**You might find some weird text if working with mobile device.**

Ch. 3: We're Stuck!

"Gwen? Is that..." I ask.

"Saphira." She wispered in awe.

"Yes, and the boy..."

"Eragon." She answered. She turned to me. "That's Eragon and Spahia! We are in the presence of a dargon and her rider!" She squealed.

I looked back at Eragon. He seemed nervous. By the way he smiled, or grimced might be a better word, and waved his hand in a gerkey kind of way.

Suddenly, Gwen started cheering and elbowed me. I started clapping really loudly. Nobody joined us. Then, suddenly. like everybody was aiting for a que, the whole crowed errupted into a gigantic roar of excitment.

Eragon looked at Saphira and she started moving. _God, I wish I could talk wih my mind. _I thought

Saphira looked at the first section of people and snorted at them, making smoke coming out of her nose. The crowd queited and shrank back, then started cheering even louder.

Eragon started looking at all the faces of The Varden. He wad an expression of wonder on his face.

I turned around to look, and there at my feet was a dwarf. I glanced everywhere and I could easily see that dwarves outnumbered humans.

Now that I see, the humans seem tense. All the men wore daggers and looked hard and tough. The women held themselves with pride. But even they carried weapons. The children looked scared. As if they have seen things they shouldn't have.

"Julia, look." Gwen whispered in my ear. I turned around a Saphira was right in front of us. I looked up at Eragon. He turned his head and stared right at me. I felt as if it was just us. Eragon and me floating in the universe.

Suddenly a giant blue head was right in my face. I go cross-eyed trying to look and a puff of smoke fills my senses. I cough and stumble back.

I look back at Eragon. He seemed to be in a conversation with Saphira. By the looks of Saphiras reactions, she seemed irritated with something.

A bald man came up to Saphiras side, "You must go on foot from here."

A booing came from the crowd. I looked back at the bald man and gasped, tapping Gwen on the shoulder.

"Gwen, we've already read the book. We know what's going to happen." I say.

"Your right!" Gwen exclaims.

"We could change the book!" I said. "Like...hmmm...umm...oh! Like Durza! We could stop him from slashing Eragons back! Or like the twins! We could stop them too!" I exclaim.

"But if we did any of that, it would affect the rest of the story line i. The other three books." Gwen pointed out. "If we stopped Durza, which would be impossible in the first place, Eragon couldn't be healed by the spirits of the dragons. Or if we stopped the twins. Murtaugh would never become a rider with thorn and Orik will never become the rightful king of the dwarves."

"Damn, your right." I say, "I just thought that if we change anything, we could stop bad things from happening to Eragon And Saphira."

"No, we can't interfere with with anyone or anything. We need to figure out a way to get back to our world." Gwen said. She started pacing back and forth.

"Gwen, let get situated first. I have a bad feeling that we might be here for awhile." I say.

"Huhhhh." Gwen sighs. "Your right. Let's get a room or something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"You say you want a room, eh?" The inn keeper said.

"Yes please." I said back, bouncing on my toes.

"Alright. 5 crowns per night per room." He replied.

I glanced at Gwen. "That's the thing, we don't have money."

"What!" the inn keeper slapped his hands on the bar. "You don't have money? You ask to spend the night at my inn for free?" He asked outraged.

Gwen shrank back from his temper, but I held my ground. "This is the Varden, no? Do we have to pay to get? Do we pay to sleep here? To have shelter from out there!?" I said, pointing beside me

"No, but..." The inn keeper said nervously.

"No! So why do we have to pay to sleep at this piece of shit of a place? We could just as well join Galbatorix's forces!" I interrupt.

Gwen is standing beside me again arms crossed. A couple of men walking in and out of the inn were listening in to our argument and nodded along with us.

"Look miss, I'm sorry! It's just, I'm the only male in my family and we need the money. My apologizes." The inn keeper looked down in shame.

My gaze softened, "Look, I'm sorry that I over reacted. I'm understand your difficulties." I say.

He looked up and smiled, "Here's your key. Your room is number seven on the left. We do serve breakfast but it's not much." He handed us the key and ushered us up the stairs.

The room wasn't terrible, but there was only one bed and you could see through the floor boards, not to mention that some of the boards we're missing and broken.

I smiled at the inn keeper. "Thank you... umm," I paused.

"Gargon." Gargon replied.

"Gargon. Thank you." I finished.

He smiled and backed out of the room closing the door. We waited until his footsteps reseeded.

"Okay, now we can discuss this matter." I say to Gwen.

"Alright, we got here by you dropping that rock on the book, right?" Gwen asked.

"Right." I say.

"So all we have to do is drop the rock on the book again and we should go right back to our world." Gwen explained.

"Sounds simple enough. Soooo, where's the book?" I asked.

"I thought you had it! Where's the rock?" She exclaimed.

"I thought you had it!" I say.

"Great! And there's probably not a book in 'the book'." Gwen says, plopping herself down on the bed. It makes a creaking noise.

"And there probably isn't a magic rock shaped like a dragon either." I say sitting down right next to Gwen. Suddenly the bed makes another creaking noise and collapses on itself making us fly of the bed.

"What the hell?" I say.

"Cheap-o" Gwen says.

"We stay on the floor thinking. I suddenly jump up. "I got it!" I exclaim

"What!" Gwen says. "Details details!"

"We're in a book, right?" I ask.

"Duh!" Gwen answers.

"And what happens at the end of every book?" I ask, leading up to my point.

"Uhhh..." She stops.

"The book ends!" I say.

"And if the book ends," She says finally putting it togeather.

"We'll have no where to go!" I say, "The book will restart and we'll be kicked out!"

"We'll go back to our real world!" She exclaims.

"So all we have to do is wait until the book ends!" I say.

Gwen suddenly stops smiling. "That's going to be awhile." She says, "It's going to be hard not to interfere with anything important."

"Your right. But think, if you were on the first chapter, it would be a lot longer of a wait." I say.

"Yea. That would be hard." She says back.

We start laughing, when suddenly, the door burst open. We gasped, glancing at each other. Because there, standing in the hall, were the twins.

**Thank you for reading! I'll get going on chapter 4 as soon as possible. Please, read, favorite, follow, comment! I want to know what you think!**

**Gargon: Garg-in**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: The Twins

"What do you think your doing?" One of the twins asked.

"Why are you in the Varden?" The other asked,

"Umm..." I say glancing at Gwen.

"We, uh, came here today." She said.

"No you didn't." One of them said. "We would have remembered you."

"We examine every mind that comes through here. We do not remember you." The other said. They both started walking towards us, closing the door.

"We, uh, we'll, um, we just, kinda, popped in." I said meekly.

The twins stared at us. "Knowing how you got here is not our first priority." One said.

"Yes, we need to examine your minds to make sure you are not dangerous." The other smiled.

I suddenly felt a prodding on my brain. Suddenly, a spear of pain erupted in my head like I had just eaten 17 gallons of ice-cream with and extreme hangover to start.

I pressed my temple with my hands and glanced at the twins. They were smiling cruelly at us. I heard a thump and looked to see Gwen passed out on the floor from the pain.

Several minutes passed, and I was on the verge of passing out, when suddenly,the pressure released, sending a glorious feeling of relief. I slumped to the floor and looked at the twins. "Screw you to hell." I said.

"Well, Julia. You certainly had some interesting memories, considering your not from this land." One siad.

I stood back up on jelly legs.

"Yes, same with Gwen." The other smiled.

They walked forward, pressing me against the wall.

"Why are you here Julia? And how did a stone and book transport you here? They asked.

"I honestly have no clue how I got here or why." I said. I thought back to Eragon and added, "iet yawë" My bond of trust.

The twins stepped back in surprise. "How do you know the ancient language?" They asked.

That book that you saw in my memories was actually a story of this world. Technically, I know everything that has, is and will happen." I pause thinking, "I'm kind of like a fortune teller," I pause smiling, "or a witch."

Their reactions were priceless. They actually looked scared.

"We're sorry miss, we just needed to do our jobs. We will let you be now." The twins said backing out.

I waited until they were in the hall, when I jerked forward like I was going to go after them. They jumped and ran down the hall and down the stairs Like two rabbits.

I walked over and closed the door, locking it. I waited a second until I was sure they were gone when I ran over to Gwen's side. Sh was still breathing but I don't think that she was going to wake up soon.

I grab her and unlock the door and bring her downstairs.

Gargon looked up and gasped. He ran over and took Gwen in his arms.

"We need to get her to the medics. Now." I say.

"What happened?" Gargon asked. I start moving and he follows me.

"No time to explain." I say. I walk out of the inn and stop. I turn around. "Umm, you should take the lead. I have no idea where to go." I say sheepishly.

"Okay, no problem." He says. He jogged up and started running towards a building to the right. I ran behind him for awhile, but after a bit I started running short of breath. Computer nerds are not supposed to be athletic.

Gargon suddenly turns right and enters a small building. I followed suit and saw that it was like a small nurses station built into a home. There were beds scattered around the main room with nurses and doctors running around all over the place. There were also doors that doctors and nurses went through that I guess had patients that were in critical condition and had to stay the night.

As I was looking, Gargon strode up to a nurse and started talking to her, trying to gesture to Gwen in his arms. The nurse took him. Over to an empty bed and he set Gwen down with the care of a father. I watched him and it seemed as if he has grown attached to Gwen, like she was his daughter.

The nurse looked at Gwen and walked over to a pitcher. she took out a ladle of what looked like water. She walked back over to Gwen trying not to spill the liquid. She opened Gwen's mouth and poured a little liquid down her throat. Nothing happened. The nurse suddenly dumped the rest of the water on Gwen's face and Gwen sat up with a start.

"What the hell are you doing!" She yelled.

The nurse put the ladle down calmly and walked towards Gargon who looked as if he was trying to hold his breath his face was so red. The nurse started talking with him and he started laughing and pointed over to me. She looked over and started walking towards me.

"Hi, thanks for helping my friend." I say when she comes over.

"How did your friend pass out?" The nurse asked.

"Um, the twins examined our brains and she passed out from the pain." I explained. "Why?"

"We have a patient in critical condition from poisoning and we need a process to cure her." She said turning away.

"Wait!" I say. She turns around and looks at me. "Was the poisoning by any chance from Skilna Bragh?" I asked.

"How did you know?" the nurse asked suspiciously.

"No time for explanations! She needs Tunivor's Nectar!" I exclaimed.

The nurse looked shocked.

"Didn't the men who came in with the elf explain what needed to be done?" I asked.

"No, I... wait, I didn't say anything about an elf." The nurse said.

"Ok, you want the truth? I'm a fortune teller. I know everything that has and will happen in this world." I say.

"Oh, um, sorry. I just, you know." She stuttered.

"It's fine. Now hurry! She doesn't have much time!" I yell, pushing her. She stars running towards a room with a bunch of nurses and doctors running in out of it. The nurse caught a doctor and the doctors eyes widen as she tells him what needs to be done. He turns back into the room.

I follow him and as a nurse hurts out of the room, I catch the door and see a beautiful women laying on the bed, pale as the sheet laying over her. The doctor runs to her side and pours a sap like liquid down her throat. In an instant, the color starts returning to her face.

The doctor looks shocked, like he couldn't believe that it worked. All the other doctors started whooping and shooting coming over to give the doctor a clap on the shoulder.

The nurse turns back to me, "I don't know how, but thank you. You saved this elves life."

"It's no problem." I say. I walk back over to Gwen and Gargon. They're standing up waiting for me.

"Everything alright?" Gargon asks.

I glance at Gwen. "Everything's fine." I say.

**Hey! I know this chapter is a little shorter, but all of mine will be from now on so I can post quicker. Read, follow, like and review! I want to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: Eplinations and Preperations

"What did you do!" Gwen asked as we got back from the "hospital".

"Nothing!" I said back. "Apparently the men who brought Arya into the "hospital" forgot to tell them about Tunivors Nectar! I just told them what she needed, that was all." I explained.

"That's nothing? You could have changed the story! You..."

"If it wasn't for me, Arya would be dead right now." I say back.

"Whatever." Gwen's says. "Now what do we do?" She asks.

"I don't know. What's coming up in the book?" I ask back.

"Let's see. Eragon visits Ajihad, he battles Arya in a day, the battle against the Urgals." She lists off.

"We should be there when Eragon and Arya battle. That would be cool." I say.

"Yes. We should also prepare for the battle. It will be here in a couple of days." Gwen says.

"Let's go then." I say turning around to the door.

"Wait, where?" She asks following me. She steps out the door and I lock it.

"I'll ask Gargon were the nearest training field is." I say simply.

"Alright." Gwen follows. We walk down the stairs.

"Hey Gargon! Do you know of any trainin. Fields in the area?" I ask.

"Yea, there's one just around the back. It's actually the most popular. Why?" He asks.

"Gwen and I are going to train. Anything can happen." I say. "Though not anything we won't know about." I mutter to Gwen. She snorts.

"You probably don't want to do that. Women aren't supposed to train. Usually, the women and children travel to Surda if there is anything happening here." He explains.

"He's right Julia." Gwen whispers into my ear. "Remember Nausada? Ajihad wanted her to go to Surda, but she refused."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I still want to learn how to defend myself. And you should too." I say.

"Fine." She answers.

"Gargon, do you know of a place where women can at least learn defensive skills?" I ask.

"Let's see, there a place about 20 buildings or so down on the right that I've heard that they will teach women some defensive combat skills." He says, pulling out a piece of parchment. He draws a little map and circles the building.

"Thanks! We'll be back a soon as we can." I say walking out the entrance, Gwen at my heels.

"Wait!" Gargon calls. He runs to a door behind him and disappears inside of it. "You can't train," he says coming back out, "with some equipment."

In his hands were two silver swords gleaming in the sun with a bundle of other stuff.

"My God! They're beautiful!" I exclaim.

"Holy shit! Im not holding that!" Gwen says at the same time.

"Then how about this Gwen?" He pulls a little sheath from two swords in his hands and tosses it to Gwen. She catches it and pulls out a little dagger that fit her hand perfectly.

She holds it up to the light examining it. "Now this is something that I can use." She says. She slides the dagger back in the sheath.

Gargon comes over with the swords and sheaths in his hands. He hands one to me. _It feels so lite! It almost feels like I have a weapon for my arm! _I think as I pull it out.

"Oh hell yes! Finally! After 5 years of virtual reality gaming all the skills will hopefully come to use." I say. The sword fits my hand perfectly with a bit of extra room to spare. "Yes! 1 1/2 grip. Thank you Gargon! This sword is perfect for me!"

"Yes, thank you." Gwen says.

"It's fine. You need those more then I do. Plus, if your going to fight, you'll need this as well." He hands us what looks like a big metal mess. I take it and almost buckle from the weight.

"Holy shit this is heavy!" I grunt and put the pile on the floor. Gwen just drops her pile right away. "What the hell is this?" I ask.

"Those are two complete sets of the finest dwarven armor. Strongest steel known to man and dwarves. A Kull would have a hard time cutting through that." He explains.

I pull out what I know is the helmet. I put it on my head. It was a little loose, but with the chain cap, I think it will fit fine.

Gargon finally gives us the last things in his hands. Two brown belts with a spare metal loop on them. "Swordsman belts." He explains. "They will hold you sheaths." he says. Then smiles, "and you pants."

"Funny Gargon. But thank you. You are to kind and we don't know how to ever repay you." I reply.

"It's all I can do. No need to thank me. The man I know who trains female warriors is the best I know. The warriors he teaches go on to be amazing legends. If your going to meet him, you need your best preparations." He said. "You can thank me later."

"Well thank you anyways. This will help us a lot." I say.

"Now, help us get this metal lump on us." Gwen says. "Because I may get lost trying to sort the pieces out."


End file.
